White Lily
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Ia berdeham pelan, isyarat bahwa ia telah paham maksud dasar dari sang pemuda, dan juga isyarat supaya sepupunya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tahun ini, bunga iris atau lili putih?"


**White Lily**

**Summary:**

Ia berdeham pelan, isyarat bahwa ia telah paham maksud dasar dari sang pemuda, dan juga isyarat supaya sepupunya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tahun ini, bunga iris atau lili putih?"

**Disclaimer:**

Umineko no Naku Koro ni © 07th Expansion

White Lily © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

BattlerXBeatrice

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. AU

3. Cerita ini fiksi seratus persen

* * *

Musim dingin meraja. Salju mengambang di udara dan membawa hawa dingin yang membekukan. Langit terbalut awan kelabu yang tebal bagai permen kapas. Pepohonan meranggaskan daunnya, seolah menyerahkan diri pada dingin mutlak yang berkuasa.

Jalanan sepi. Hampir semua orang lebih memilih untuk duduk di depan perapian rumahnya masing-masing dan meneguk minuman hangat. Yang terlihat di jalanan pun hanya seorang loper koran yang mengenakan pakaian tebal berlapis-lapis serta syal dan penutup kepala. Tak ada mobil berlalu lalang menuju kantor karena angka merah tercetak di kalender hari ini.

Tak terkecuali di rumah itu—rumah bata bercat putih dengan tataan pot berpucuk bunga berbagai warna di kaki pagarnya. Salah seorang penghuninya, yang walau telah mengenakan empat lapis pakaian, tengah khusyuk menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan sementara jingga terkorbar di perapian. Rambutnya yang merah terlihat acak-acakan. Tatapannya hampa, menghunjam nyala api yang berkobar di perapian.

Sementara pemuda yang satunya tengah menuang air dari termos, melarutkan bubuk kopi yang mendekam di dasar cangkir berukir flora miliknya. Ia berjengit ketika kacamatanya berembun karna uap air panas yang tertuang, segera melepas benda tersebut dan mengelapnya dengan ujung baju sebelum memakainya kembali dan mengaduk kopinya.

Ada bimbang yang terlukis di paras lelaki yang memegang segelas cokelat di tangannya. Iris sewarna langitnya memaku pandang pada jingga di perapian, namun pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Cokelat panas di cangkirnya masih tersisa tiga perempat, namun lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan gestur ingin menghabiskannya. Menatap cangkirnya saja tidak, terlebih mendekatkan bibir cangkir ke bibirnya yang gemetar—entah karena hendak mengatakan sesuatu atau karena dibuai dinginnya udara.

Helaan napas terurai. Sang pria berhenti menuang air kala ekor pandangnya menangkap bubung putih tipis yang terburai dari bibir rekannya. Mengaduk isi cangkirnya, sang pria beriris hijau itu tersenyum.

"Katakan yang ingin kau katakan, Battler," dan lamunan sang empu iris biru terkoyak. Denting sendok yang bertemu dasar cangkir berulang dalam irama.

Hening sejenak. Namun pria bermanik sewarna emerald itu, George, paham. Paham akan sangkut paut pikiran sepupunya tersebut. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia tidak bodoh dan ia tahu bahwa takkan ada artinya bila ia menjadi orang yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dari ini.

Tak ada jawaban. George menghembuskan napas berat. Sepupunya memang sulit dimengerti. Sulit rasanya berkomunikasi dengannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Terkadang Battler terlihat seperti orang kebanyakan makan gula—cengar-cengir ke sana ke mari—saat pulang entah-dari-mana, namun terkadang seperti boneka manekin—diam dan menatap kosong pada satu titik—entah apa penyebabnya.

"Apa ini tentang Bea—"

"Ya," jeda diberikan. Dan dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan, Battler menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan tanpa maksud. "Menurutmu bagaimana, George?"

George menaikkan alis. Denting sendok berhenti kala ia menghentikan adukan di cangkir kopinya. Ia tak menjawab. Ia tahu ia tak perlu menjawab karena sepupunya belum selesai bicara.

"Tahun ini, maksudku," ucapan itu membuat kalender di dinding serasa lebih menarik ketimbang raut sang lawan bicara bagi George. Angka satu berwarna merah tercetak di sana, sementara tanggal sebelas dilingkari dengan pena berwarna biru. Tanpa berpikir pun, George sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang melingkari tanggal tersebut.

Ia berdeham pelan, isyarat bahwa ia telah paham maksud dasar dari sang pemuda, dan juga isyarat supaya sepupunya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tahun ini, bunga iris atau lili putih?"

* * *

Sore hari pukul empat, pintu rumah bercat kuning itu diketuk tiga kali.

Tak ada jawaban, namun sang pengetuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tangan kanannya yang tidak membawa buket bunga diarahkan guna membuka pintu yang tak terkunci. Kegelapan menyambutnya, seolah rumah tersebut adalah rumah yang tidak dihuni selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sekejap saja, sosoknya lenyap di balik pintu yang ditutup di belakang punggungnya.

"_Aku datang lagi—_

Suara itu menggema di dalam rumah yang gelap.

—_Beato."_

Adalah sore hari yang tenang saat Battler duduk di hadapan sosok Beatrice yang dengan tenang menyesap teh hitam di seberangnya. Buket berisi mawar putih yang tadi dibawanya telah diletakkan di vas kecil berisi air di meja marmer tersebut. Cuaca cerah, matahari bersinar tanpa satu pun keping salju jatuh dari langit, seolah memberikan kehangatan suasana pada dua insan—atau _satu_?—yang berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, Beato, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, kan?" Suara bariton Battler merangkai pembicaraan dengan kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu sementara jemari yang kiri mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menimbulkan bunyi _tak tak_ yang pendek dan cepat tiap kali jemarinya bertemu dengan permukaannya yang tak berbalut selembar kain pun. Seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat pada hari itu?" Pandangannya menyorot sang gadis dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau pasti bosan berada di rumah terus, kan?"

Seekor burung berkicau di luar sana. Suaranya melengking di indera pendengaran Battler.

"Lagipula, hari itu, kan, ulang tahunmu yang kedua puluh. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kau suka angka itu?"

Jemari berhenti mengetuk meja. Kemudian tawa dilepasnya dengan renyah. Seolah yang ia katakan hanyalah candaan. Seolah sesuatu yang lucu tengah menggelitik benaknya.

Tapi tak ada respon dari gadis di depannya. Gadis bersurai sewarna madu itu tetap khusyuk menikmati teh hitamnya. Membiarkan helai-helai rambutnya menjuntai di depan dada dengan anggun tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain, atau cukup menonton film di bioskop berdua."

Hening menjawab. Battler menatap sosok Beatrice yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan tenang, menghayati rasa manis pahit teh hitamnya. Dan pandangan pemuda Ushiromiya itu berubah kendur. Senyum nyaris hilang di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Ada desahan napas yang terurai tertahan.

Tak berapa lama, kikihan terurai. Bukan tawa milik Ushiromiya Battler, melainkan tawa seorang wanita. Kikihan yang tajam, membuat orang berpikir bahwa dia yang tertawa merasa puas terhadap apa yang didapatnya, namun masih ingin meminta lebih.

Tawa Beatrice.

"_Boleh juga, Battler. Kau jemput aku seperti biasa, kalau begitu."_

Lega terlukis jelas di wajah sang pemuda.

* * *

George menoleh pada Battler yang baru saja pulang, teralih dari gelas mi instan di tangannya, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya. Mantel cokelat milik sepupunya itu telah tergantung di balik pintu saat George menoleh lagi. Sementara pemiliknya telah berada di ruang makan, meneguk segelas air sambil berdiri.

"Dari mana kau, Battler?" George bertanya sambil mengibas telapak tangan di depan wajah, menyibak kepul tipis yang bersumber dari air panas yang ia tuang di gelas mi instannya. Suara gelas yang bertemu dengan permukaan meja berdenting di telinganya.

Melirik pemuda yang ditanya, menunggu jawaban walau sesungguhnya ia sudah tahu persis apa jawabannya.

"Dari mana?" tanyanya riang. Bahagia terpahat jelas di wajahnya seolah pemuda itu baru saja mendapat sepuluh ton emas dari kakeknya yang ternyata bangsawan. "Tentu saja dari rumah Beatrice," jawabnya santai setelah meletakkan gelas di meja. Jemarinya ia renggangkan hingga derak samar terdengar beberapa kali.

George membulatkan bibir, membentuk huruf o tanpa suara. Diletakkannya gelas mi instannya dengan keadaan tertutup dan menahannya dengan sendok sebelum beranjak dari sana menuju ruang televisi, melewati sosok Battler sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu, kan?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya berubah keruh, namun volume suaranya dijaga supaya tetap sedang, bahkan cenderung pelan dibandingkan biasanya. Dan seketika suasana berubah kaku. Lelaki berambut hitam itu melirik Battler dengan ekor pandangnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau Beat—"

"Aku tahu." Suara itu tegas, dalam, dan pasti. Namun ada celah kosong dalam intonasinya. Sesuatu yang hilang. Entahlah, namun sang pemilik suara, Battler, pun tidak tahu. Lelaki bersurai merah itu menyipitkan mata, berpura-pura terfokus pada memo-memo lama yang tertempel di pintu lemari es dibandingkan menatap sosok lawan bicaranya di ruang sebelah.

"L—Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Itu saja."

Hening meraja.

"Ia masih di sana, George," lanjut Battler. Kedua butir kebiruannya menatap hampa pintu lemari es. "Ia _masih_ bersamaku."

George kembali melirik sosok Battler yang membelakanginya di ruang makan. Diembuskannya napas panjang sebelum menggumam tak jeas dan beranjak dari sana.

Ia tak punya waktu untuk meladeni Battler. Pekerjaannya sebagai psikiater masih menunggunya.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Beato? Hari ini George menanyakan hal itu padaku. Lagi." Hari lain, di jam dan tempat yang sama, Battler berkata pada kekasihnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut geli seolah pemuda yang ia sebutkan hanya mengulang lelucon yang sama berkali-kali. "Padahal aku sudah bilang puluhan kali padanya bahwa aku tahu tentang itu. Dia benar-benar keras kepala."

Kemudian pemuda itu terkikih pelan.

Hening memekarkan kelopaknya sebagai jawaban, mengiringi sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui tirai satin sewarna tulang yang membingkai jendela ruang tamu sang gadis. Dua burung bersahut-sahutan di luar, seolah memperdebatkan kehadiran dua—atau _satu_?—insan yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Dua mawar dari enam yang ada di vas telah layu, namun sang gadis tampaknya tidak berniat untuk membuangnya.

Battler terkikih. Pelan dan nyaris tanpa suara ditelan gamang dan desing mesin pemotong rumput dari kebun tetangga. Kedua titik pandangnya terpusat pada lantai marmer sementara sebelah tangan mengacak pelan surai merahnya yang sudah jabrik. Tentu saja Beatrice tidak menjawab, mungkin karena tahu bahwa Battler belum selesai bicara, atau mungkin memang tak ingin menjawab?

"Dia tetap berkata padaku bahwa kau—" jeda mencegat saat Battler menangkap senyum lembut terpahat di profil Beatrice yang anggun. Membuatnya merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Takut apabila senyum yang terpatri di wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu akan sirna bila ia melakukannya. "—bahwa kau..."

Ada napas terengah yang terburai dari paru-paru Battler. Sesak tiba-tiba berebut untuk memenuhi dadanya. Sang pemuda memantapkan hati untuk menyelesaikan kalimat yang telah ia mulai.

"S... sudah meninggal."

Battler menatap kekasihnya nanar, ada ingkaran terhadap kenyataan di celah-celah pandangnya pada sang gadis bersurai sewarna madua itu. Namun gadis itu tak merespon tatapan Battler, senyum masih terukir dan tangan kanannya setia mengangkat cangkir berisi teh hitamnya beberapa inci dari mulutnya.

"Tapi aku tak peduli," pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan getar di suaranya. "Kau masih di sini. Bersamaku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau juga, bukan?"

Kedua iris biru sang gadis berpaling menatap Battler.

"_Tentu saja, Battler—_

Battler tak peduli walau gadis itu hanya ilusi yang tak nyata, bagian dari kelok labirin imajinasinya yang tak waras.

—_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Karena Battler tahu perasaannya nyata.

* * *

Setahun yang lalu, ada kejadian yang menggemparkan.

Semua orang yang mengenal Battler tahu bahwa dirinya dan Beatrice sudah bertunangan. Bertunangan dan akan menikah satu bulan kemudian setelah sebelumnya menjalin hubungan selama tiga setengah tahun. Semua tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai, bahwa segalanya telah siap dan tinggal dijalani saat waktunya telah tiba. Semua tahu bahwa mereka takkan bisa dipisahkan, dan apabila bisa, masing-masing dari mereka takkan bisa bertahan.

Namun tampaknya sang takdir ingin menguji mereka. Memainkan skenarionya dengan mudah, sang takdir ingin memastikan apakah masing-masing dari dua insan itu benar-benar tak dapat bertahan apabila dipisahkan. Dan tirai yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua pun bukan main adanya. Maut, ajal, atau apapun sebutannya itulah yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

Kenaasan itu terjadi di hari Jumat sore. Hari yang biasa, yang tak disangka-sangka akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama. tepat pukul tiga saat lonceng gereja—yang letaknya dekat dengan tempat di mana mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu—berbunyi pula. Paling tidak, angka lima belas dan dua angka nollah yang dilihat oleh kedua bola sewarna langit itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang total, dan bunyi lonceng gerejalah yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum semuanya dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu hitam yang menelan semuanya dalam gelap.

Saat itu lampu di persimpangan menyalakan merahnya. Dan mobil milik Battler berhenti sesuai peraturan, menunggu nyala hijau menggantikan merah sebelum kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Hari yang biasa, di mana ia pikir ia dan Beatrice akan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa esok' satu sama lain dan bertemu lagi esok harinya.

"Hei, Battler, bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang, kita mampir ke toko buku?" suara riang itu tentulah milik kekasih Battler, yang saat itu dengan riang membuka laci _dashboard_ mobil dan memilah-milah koleksi kaset lagu lama milik pemuda tersebut. "Ada novel yang ingin kubeli. Mumpung hari Jumat, di toko buku dekat rumahku sedang diskon. Bagaimana?"

"Novel apa?" tanya Battler, menanggapi kalimat sang kekasih sekaligus pertanda bahwa ia setuju. "Jangan bilang novel misteri dengan banyak kasus pembunuhan dalam ruang tertutup yang memusingkan lagi." candanya.

Ada seorang pria yang menjatuhkan sekeranjang jeruk di pinggir jalan hingga buah-buahnya menggelinding ke jalan.

"Kau tahu saja, Battler!" kekeh Beatrice senang. Gembira terpancar terang di wajahnya yang cantik. Ada rasa puas saat Battler dapat menebak dengan tepat novel yang hendak dibelinya. Karena itu berarti Battler sudah mengerti dirinya lebih dari cukup, bukan?

"Kau ini...," desah Battler, senyum maklum terpulas di wajahnya saat ia memandangi lampu yang belum juga menyala hijau.

Sang pria di luar sana tergesa menyeberang, hendak mengambil sebuah jeruk yang terjatuh ke jalan.

"Kau tahu aku ingin jadi penulis novel misteri, bukan?" kilah Beatrice, mengambil satu kaset dari sekian kaset yang ada dan mengelap permukaannya dengan tisu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Aku harus banyak membaca untuk mempelajari bagaimana kasus yang benar-benar bagus. Dan mungkin aku akan mencobanya padamu, hahaha!"

Ada truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah berlawanan.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku..." Heran Battler. Ia teralih ketika melihat truk yang bersangkutan melalui kaca spion, dan juga sosok pria yang tengah membungkuk untuk memungut buah jeruk di jalan. Bibirnya kelu ketika memahami apa yang akan terjadi.

Kalimat-kalimat Beatrice tak lagi tertangkap indera pendengarannya kala suara klakson menjerit. Beatrice menoleh ke arah luar. Truk membanting setir ke arah mobil Battler dengan tajam dan sejurus kemudian oleng sebelum menimpa sisi kanan mobil Battler—tempat di mana Beatrice berada.

"_Beato—AWAS!"_

Kepalanya menghantam setir mobil. Tepat pukul tiga, Battler kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Pagi masih buta. Kabut melapisi penjuru kota dan udara dingin menjadi mantel tambahan bagi setiap orang yang nekad pergi ke luar rumah. Matahari bahkan masih enggan menunjukkan diri dari balik semak awan di langit sana. Dan jalanan masih sepi sementara trotoar berlapis salju tebal yang beku.

Battler melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuket lili putih yang baru dibelinya dalam perjalanan.

Ya, ia memutuskan untuk memilih lili putih ketimbang bunga iris. George bilang bunga lili putih melambangkan cinta sejati—_yang diliputi duka, _Battler menambahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Lagipula bunga lili putih berwarna putih. Sedangkan iris berwarna biru. Biru tidak cocok untuk Beatrice.

Gadis itu lebih cocok dengan warna merah, kuning, atau putih.

Memasuki gerbang, kedua matanya menelusuri tiap batu yang ada di sana—tiap nisan yang ada di sana—mengingat-ingat di mana Beatrice _berada_. Tak lama kemudian, sosoknya berhenti di salah depan salah satu nisan. Nama Beatrice terpahat rapi di sana, berlapis salju di permukaannya yang dingin.

Lelaki berambut merah itu berjongkok. Jemarinya bergerak meraih nisan dan meraba tiap inci ukir nama sang kekasih. Dingin merambat melalui ujung telunjuknya dan ia menjauhkan jemari dari sana, kembali menggenggam buket di tangannya dan menatap nisan dengan layu.

"Beato...," gumamnya lirih, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seolah sang nisan menatapinya dalam sunyi. "Maaf, aku baru datang,"

Desau angin samar terdengar.

"Tapi, aku sering mengunjungi rumahmu, kau tahu?" ia memaksakan senyum untuk terpajang di bibirnya. "Lagipula, kau bersamaku di sana, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan Battler tak berharap sebuah nisan dapat bicara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Beato," ucapnya kemudian, memandang kelopak lili putih di buket bawaannya dengan sendu. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu. Kau suka, kan?"

Air mata menemukan jalurnya di pipi Battler.

"Kau suka, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Suaranya kini serak. Dan tak berapa lama, lelaki itu tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

"Maaf, Beato. Maaf," ucapannya bergetar di tengah isak. "Maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu saat itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dan ia dapat melihat sosok Beatrice—ah, bukan, melainkan bagian dari labirin imajinasinya yang berwujud sang kekasih—mendekatinya, merengkuh dirinya dalam dekap erat yang menenangkan.

Battler menggigit bibir. Tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tak bisa merengkuh balik sosok Beatrice karena tahu bila ia melakukannya, maka sosok Beatrice akan beralih menjadi debu dan hilang dari pandangannya.

"_Kau membuatku menunggu lama, Battler,"_

Dan walau semua hanyalah ilusi, Battler tak ingin melepaskannya. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat buket lili putihnya, mendekap perlambang cinta sejati yang diliput duka.

"_Selamat datang kembali. _

_Dan..., selamat tinggal—"_

Sosok itu memudar. Senyum terukir di wajah Beatrice seiring dengan tangannya yang melepas Battler dari rengkuhannya.

"—_Aku mencintaimu, Battler."_

"BEATRIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEE!"

* * *

Di luar pagar pemakaman, sebuah mobil berwarna biru terparkir. Seorang pemuda duduk mengawasi Battler yang terisak di depan salah satu nisan di pemakaman. Kedua iris pemuda itu kemudian berpaling sebelum kemudian menoleh pada dokumen-dokumen di tangannya.

"Ushiromiya Battler, dua puluh tiga tahun. Mengidap skizofrenia."

Kartu identitas yang tersemat di dadanya bertuliskan 'Ushiromiya George'.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N**

YEEEEEY =w=)/

Salam kenal semuanyaaaa. Saya Asakuro Yuuki, salah satu pemilik akun Yuu-Zai Baka XD

Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Umineko no Naku Koro ni, setelah berhari-hari tenggelam dalam lautan feel karena novelnya terlalu mindfvck dan menyedihkan. Kasihan Battler, kasihan Beatrice, kasihan Ange, kasihan semuanyaaaa QAQ

Oke, cukup.

Karna ini ff pertama, mungkin banyak OOC-nya?

Kyah.

Boleh minta review? Kritikan? Saran? Konkrit malah? Makasih udah membaca dan atau mereview XDD


End file.
